Super Best Lovers
by Mysterion.Never.Dies
Summary: I have to come up with a better description, I'm working on it.


**Chapter one:**** Super Heated Argument.**

It was a chilly Thursday morning at the South Park bus stop. Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Butters and I were waiting for the bus. Ever since Cartman came out as gay- well, he never DIRECTLY came out, but it seems that way... but as i was saying.. him and Butters have gotten closer. Its been about maybe a week since Ken and I noticed, I assume Stan has caught on to this sudden change in our fat friends behavior. I can practically hear the smirk on Kenny's face as he broke the silence between is all.

'Well, Fatass. How's being a homo?' Kenny snickered, earning a glare from Cartman.

'Shut the fuck up, Poor Boy! I'm not a fag.' he responds, earning a chuckle from Stan and I.

I look over at Butters who seems too quiet for his own good. I notice he's been stareing at the ground, as well as fiddling with his fingers. I never expected Butters to be extremly gun-ho about this type of conversation, but I also never expexted him to be so quiet either. Before i could get to the bottom of Butters weird behavior, Stan tapped my shoulder. I looked in his direction, receiving one of his signature Super Best Friend smiles, that always makes me shiver. I feel a smile tug on my face as i smile back at him.

'Hey, Ky.' Stan starts. 'Wendy's having a party tonight since we have tomorrow off from school..'

Ugh, Wendy. Don't get me wrong, shes not bad company! I just personally don't like how attatched she gets fo Stan. I'm not jealous either, I'm just not happy that she takes all my best friends time away from me. Instead of voicing my opinion, I stayed silent. He explained that he wanted to take me because he had no one else to go with.

'Why don't you take your girlfriend?'

'Cause.. She's throwing the party.' He explained. 'She'll already be there.'

I nodded at his words, as the bus pulled up.

'I don't see any reason why not.' I say, climbing on to the bus.

The rest of the day kind of went on slowly, until lunch that is. Cartman and I were having another one of our heated arguments about a Jew joke he made.

'Fuck you, Fatass! That's racist and belittling to me!' I snarl.

He gives me an evil smirk and says it again. 'What is?' he pesters. 'The fact i made a vaild point that your super hero name was stupid? Human Kite is so close to Human Kike.' He sniggers.

'That's it!' I scream, tackling Cartman. I ruthlessly fought with him for a good couple minutes before we were torn apart by Stan, Kenny and Craig.

'I've had it with your racist jokes asshole!' I yell, as people gather around.

Stan gets in front of me and starts telling me to calm down. I give him the dirtiest look i can muster.

'Me?! Calm down?! I'm not making racist remarks, nor am i making fun of him!'

'I know, but be the bigger man.'

I glare at Stan before looking at Cartman, the fucking Neo-Nazi is enjoying this shit. 'At least my mother isn't a whore!' I yell, turning away from Stan and pushing past the crowd that was gathered.

After i left lunch, i completly avoided Stan for the rest of the day. I couldn't believe he told me to calm down. He knows how the K-word makes me feel, yet he didn't do anything to shut Cartman up. I don't even want to think about that right now.

I was about to storm off to my ride, but Stan was my ride home. He's usually outside before me, but he probably left without me. To my suprise, i see Stan waiting for me, leaned up agaisnt his car as he checked his phone. He looked up at me, catching me in the act of stareing at him. A smile tugged onto his face, which instantly brought one to mine as i walk over.

'Party starts in a couple hours, we have time to play my gamesphere.' he said, opening the passager door for me before getting in himself. I buckled my seat and as did Stan, before pulling out if the parking lot. This is going to be an intresting night.

Couple hours pass, and we find ourselves at Wendy's door step. I walk it, immediatly losing Stan in the crowd. 'He's probably going to fmd Wendy.' i mumbled, soon being bombarded by Kenny.

'Kyle!' He panted, putting his hands on my shoulders. 'You're gay, right?'

I nod, this is something everyone knew. 'Yes, why?'

'How do you tell?'

'What?'

'I think I might like Craig!' he yelled over the music.

'Are you drunk?' I asked, raising a brow when Kenny shook his head no. 'Alright, well, is Craig drunk?'

'Wasted!' Kenny said, looking over at him.

'Well, i don't know what to sa-'

'Did you confess to Stan yet??' Kenny asked as i shook my head.

'No point, he likes Wendy.'

Kenny rolled his eyes, 'Of couse he does. Well, confess to him when you see him, whats the worse he's goning to do? Turn you down? Please, everyone is drinking, if he reacts bad just say you were drunk.' he said, walking back to Craig.

i cleared my throat. Stan knows i dont drink, but maybe i should try it? I walked into the kitchen, Cartman and Butters were in there, flirting. I didnt pay no mind to them, i already knew.

Cartman turned, noticing my presence. We exchanged glances, and didn't say anything to one another.

'Well...Hiyah Kyle!' Butters says cheerfully.

'Hey, Butters.' i smiled, grabbing a beer, which was snatched from my hand. 'What the fuck, Fatass!"

'Beer is nasty. Try this.' he said, giving me a bottle of whiskey.

'Thanks...Uhm, Cartman?' I asked, making him turn. 'You know that I'm gay, how do i tell Stan that i...like him..?'

Cartman raised a brow. 'So the Jew is coming to me for advice.' he sniggered. 'Just don't be a pussy and tell him, Jew.'


End file.
